


[Podfic] Gadget, Trinket, Doodad, Device

by lynxzpanther



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxzpanther/pseuds/lynxzpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Bond wants a shoehorn that can also pick locks, it's Q's job to give it to him. (Well, actually it's not, but for some reason he keeps getting talked into it anyway. Also, he's been making a genuinely excessive number of things that explode.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Gadget, Trinket, Doodad, Device

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gadget, trinket, doodad, device](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562227) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



  
[Youtube Link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neMuRSqtqfE&feature=youtu.be)

[Download](http://www.sendspace.com/file/r8ihp0)

Enjoy!


End file.
